


眠兽

by wolfheartmelting



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A Story You Never Know about Warrior of Light, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfheartmelting/pseuds/wolfheartmelting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥尔什方X光之战士（辉星）<br/>精灵/敖龙</p><p>梗概：<br/>感觉不出明显季节变化的库尔扎斯，一如既往的寒冷。<br/>在这常年都可以称之为冬季的地方，他捡到了一只兽人……<br/>这究竟是宿命的纠缠，还是噩梦的开端？<br/>妮美雅女神只是静静的注视，并未给出答案——</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> “我很喜欢你。所以，”角的一侧，精灵压低了声音倾吐出肉麻而直白台词，“快点好起来，让我疼爱你，辉星。”
> 
> 这种低劣简单的泡妞手段居然用在一个男人身上，实在是太不要脸了！然而这样的话和刚才的事情联系在一起，不由让敖龙打了个哆嗦。
> 
> 也许是刚才说的话有些多了的原因，虽然很想破口大骂，偏偏喉咙像火烧一样又干又痛。。他只能默默的咽下了仅有的一点口水——在对方看来一定是因为期待得不得了而涨红脸咽唾沫的表情。
> 
> 看着敖龙男人绿色的眼睛里满是愤懑却一句话也说不出来，奥尔什方强忍着笑意，转过了脸看着壁炉里摇曳的火苗，木柴燃烧发出了噼啪的轻响。
> 
> 等待了这么久，命中注定之人真的出现了呢——原来是这样一位相貌奇异的冒险者啊。
> 
> 他动了动嘴唇，用背后的人听不见的声音说着。
> 
> 真是太好了。

[1]

寒风凛冽。

库尔扎斯的积雪终年不曾融化殆尽——

此刻正是黄昏。

与大雪纷飞的往日不同，雪停了。

薄薄的云层透被夕阳穿透，微微泛红色。但即使放了晴，吸收了有限热量的大地依然寒冷，拂面而过的风还是如利刃一般刮得脸颊生疼。  
到处都是白皑皑的一片，大簇大簇堆被积雪覆盖的云杉树遮挡住了视线——

唯一能看清的就是远处若隐若现的城堡轮廓。

扑楞。

不知从哪里钻出的鸟儿拍打的双翼急急的掠过树林，这轻微的震动却引起枝叶轻颤，更为清脆折断之声接连不断的响起…

被积雪压得不堪重负的枯枝终于纷纷簌簌落地，其中有不少坠落在了树丛附近一个比寻常积雪堆更为大上一圈的雪堆之上。

“呜……”

那个雪堆忽然动了一下，发出了酷似人的低吟。

积雪被抖落了一些之后才能看清，那是一个人，不，只能称之为人形的兽类更为恰当——面容被冰雪所模糊成一团，蜷缩成一团的他已被冻僵。想动却又动弹不了，于是他只能抖动着身体做着有限的挣扎。

肩膀的颤抖只持续了一小会就已经耗尽了仅有的体力，尽管满脸白霜他并不打算放弃努力却无可奈何。

——到底要怎样才能得救呢？

从昏厥中清醒的他，头脑里只有最清醒最简单的一个意志。

活下去。

可是身体已经麻木的不听使唤，就连本应该还在流血的伤口也感觉不到疼痛——

到底该怎么办？

我快要死了吗？

原来这就是终点了吗……

无数纷乱的声音涌入脑中——

停——

闭上了结满白霜的眼皮，睫毛上的细霜融化又再次结冰，好不容易清晰了一点的视线又一次被糊住。

不，绝不，我要活着，我要活下去。

坚定了自己的信念，他拼命睁大了眼睛看向路边——

就在不远的地方长靴踩踏雪地的声响由远及近。

啊，运气真好，看来能得救了。可是我这种模样的生物，能被当成正常的旅人么？只是就算想担心这些，也不过徒劳。

很快模糊的视线里，深色的靴子映入眼帘，停在了他的面前。

“冒险者吗？”声音在头顶传来，随后有手指拨开了他头顶的积雪，一点一点拂去他已经冻得毫无知觉的额头，脸颊的薄冰，那对异于常人的恶魔之角很快从冰雪包裹之中显露了出来。

“咦，第一次见到独行的敖龙呢，好漂亮的绿色眼睛，仿佛宝石一般。”下颚被微微抬了起来，面容有些忧郁的精灵男子正注视着他。从对方水蓝色眼瞳里，他看到了自己那凄惨的模样。两只角其中的一只用已经被折断，血虽然已经干涸冰冻，却还是血红色的，显得格外可怖。深褐色填充了那断裂之后的伤口，尽管感觉不到疼痛，但看起来那只所谓的“耳朵”已经坏了吧——敖龙一族，只有是失败者才会被割掉角，是一生无法抹去的耻辱。

今后大概要带着这样的屈辱活下去了吧。

想要抿嘴苦笑，可是脸上的肌肉完全不听使唤，他只能面无表情的看着来人把他一点点从雪堆里弄出来。

“这伤……还有这里……到底发生了什么才让你伤成这种样子”，精灵男人一边将雪扒开，一边粗略检视着他僵硬如尸体一般的身体，这具原本精瘦，但十分强健的身体被血迹斑斑的衣物包裹着，四肢以奇异扭曲的姿态挂在身体上，双臂从肩头就已经折断，而腿则是从膝盖以下弯成一个怪异的弧度，好在除了这些之外，要害之类的地方并没有明显的创口。

精灵男子皱了皱眉头。“你的四肢都被打断了。”

我知道。

想要回答却说不出话的他只能盯着精灵男子，任由他将自己抱了起来。因为四肢长时间卷曲已经变成了一团，所以看来与其说是抱，不如说是抬。他有些惊讶看起来纤细异常的男人，竟然可以很轻松的抬起他的身体。就算是他自己，想要抬一个与自己相当体型的人行走还是十分吃力的。

“哦，在伊修加德，治疗伤兵，讨伐龙族这种事我已经习惯了，有时候还要拖着龙族的尸体带回营地，”似乎看出了他的吃惊，男人边加快脚步边说道，“不过这里很少见到像你这样的的冒险者，尤其还是孤身一人的。别看这里白天看起来很平静，到了夜晚，不只是低阶的龙族还有各种魔兽随时蠢蠢欲动。”

说话间，他们已经到了酷似堡垒的城寨面前。

“你的外伤很严重，虽然没有性命之忧，但寻常的医师大概无法治愈吧——尤其这种药品和食物都有些匮乏的寒冷之地。”男人说着走到了一扇门前，一侧的士兵恭敬行礼，却没有看抱着他的男人一眼，似乎这样的事情很平常一般。

“这样的话，也只有靠略懂一点治愈之术的我尽力而为了。”说罢他推门而入。

有别于室外的刺骨寒冷，室内壁炉里的火烧的很旺，柔和的黄色光晕照得整个房间看起来暖融融的。他环视四周——房间陈设十分简陋，只有一张长桌和几把椅子。大概是用作作战室或会议室的模样。

“这个时节的伤患人数太多了，就连我的寝室也住满了人，只能委屈你暂时呆在这里。”男人腾出一只手，解下了自己肩头的斗篷铺在了桌上，然后将他慢慢放在桌上。

热量一点点渗入冻僵的躯体里，他感觉到有融化的血流从一侧折断了角的伤口流淌而下。针刺一样细密的疼痛传了过来，这是融化的痛楚开始被唤醒的前奏，一股淡淡血腥的味道慢慢逸了出来。

“等冻僵的伤口融化了，我再施展治愈术吧。虽然很痛苦，但这样至少能恢复的快一些，”男人抱歉的冲他苦笑了笑，伸手去解他身上早已被血染成深褐色的衣衫“大概会很疼，但我必须脱掉它们。”

干涸的血早已将皮肤和衣物凝结在一起，就算热量的作用使得冰雪融化而变得有些湿润，大部分布料还是紧紧的粘连着伤口。接近于撕一样，在扯下了胸前和肩头的衣料之后，男人的脸色变得惨白。

“啊……这……这是！”

脖子下方原本应该覆盖着角质鳞片的地方血肉模糊，那分明是被硬生生剥去的痕迹。不，不仅仅是脖子，肩膀，手臂亦是如此。显然眼前的敖龙遭受过残酷的折磨。

“传闻剥掉敖龙的角质，就如我们被剥掉指甲盖一般，十指连心的疼……太过分了！”男人咬牙切齿，手掌之中绿色的光球祭起，那是治疗之力。

只是就算是治疗，也仅仅只是止住血，让破碎的骨头接合作一起，这样的治疗又如何制得住心头滴落的鲜血？

他眯着眼睛盯着精灵，对方眼里的悲愤并没有消失。

“已经……不……怎么……疼了……”喉咙里发出的音节干涩而怪异，他吃力的一个字一句说道。

精灵男子抬起了头，怔住了，眼泪却从眼眶中滚落了下来。

真是个有趣的人啊。明明只不过是治伤，却还会为伤者的伤势而落泪。他看着男人轻抚着那些被露出猩红色组织看起来狰狞的伤口，一点点使用着治疗之力让它们停止了流血。

治疗的速度比预料的要快很多，上衣很快变成了绷带，折断的手臂被精灵男人细心的接好断骨并绑好，有了治愈之力的帮助，要不了多久就可以恢复——毕竟敖龙一族体质的恢复力比别的种族要强的多，当然，如果受了重伤一直得不到医治的话他们也会死去。

很快，下衣也变成了一堆破碎的布条。虽然腿部被剥去的鳞片并不是很多，但还是让男子愤怒不已。

“到底是谁对你施加了这种暴行?”

他淡淡了看了看被精灵男人以同样熟练手法缠绕好绷带的双腿。

“因为……我是个伤害了队友的白魔法师。”

如此轻描淡写的说出理由的他，尽管是最不想接受的事实。精灵的表情有些疑惑，还想解释缘由的时候，敖龙男人忽然觉得一阵无法抵挡的眩晕。有别于先前重伤时候那种疼到让人无力忍耐的倦怠，这一次则是真正放松下来的感觉——

折断的四肢被完美的包扎捆好，那些被剥去鳞片的创口也不再流血。虽然只有头部能转动，但压抑着心口的寒气渐渐的消逝，取而代之的是隐隐作痛，却很舒适的感觉。

眼前的男子动着嘴唇似乎还在说什么，然而传入耳际的声音已经模模糊糊，眼皮也沉重的越来也睁不开，在睡意侵蚀去全部意识的最后一刻，那对水蓝色的眼睛似乎在眼前晃了一下。

*** ***  
最拒绝回想起来的东西，总会在不经意的时候被唤醒，越想逃避越无处可逃。

明明意识清醒，却始终无法令自己回到现实世界，即使睁开眼睛也依然置身在梦境之中——

同样的场景又一次重演，就如结痂的伤口再次被撕开流血。

枯树，土堆，还有斜斜的插在地上的墓碑。

身边站着三个曾经的同伴。明明只是幻影却那么真实。

不想看却无法闭上眼，想要抽身离去，身体却被固定在那里。

“为什么，为什么要做这种事呀！”愤怒的拉拉菲尔女孩拽着他的衣角质问着“为什么要害死骑士哥哥，你明明还有治愈他的余力!明明只差一点点，明明天赐祝福也还能使用！只要用了他就不会死！都是你的错！如果没有你就好了！如果不是你！如果最初骑士哥哥没有拉你入队就好了！”

“切，早知道就不该和你这样无用的白魔法师一起冒险，幸好那天受伤的不是我们。”鲁加女性双手抱着胳膊，冷冷的说着。

“真是麻烦啊，差劲的白魔法师，”另一侧，扛着战斧的精灵男不屑的歪了歪嘴角，“因为你的失职，害死了我们唯一的骑士。原本我们打算在下一个休息点招募三人，组成八人小队的计划也被你打乱了！这一切都是你的错！”

无能之辈。

切，真是多余的麻烦。

这样的你死了最好了！

果然不能和敖龙这种种族的人一起旅行……

敖龙族的人根本就是带来灾祸的恶魔！体内流着着恶魔之血的你，还是不要跟着我们了！

拜托了，请你走吧！

人影变淡了，风的耳语把一句又一句的话语送到了他的耳畔。不想听，却又不得不听，一次又一次恶性循环。

“……呜”他抱住了头。

别说了……

求求你们别再说了！

想要叫喊，却完全喊不出声音。

眼前的幻影变了，四肢被硬生生折断的他，仰面躺在地上无法动弹。

冰凉的利刃贴着他的面颊划过，一道血迹飞溅在他的脸上，剧痛让他发出了惨叫。

“啊啊啊啊——”

原本属于身体一部分，用作听力的角扬起了一个弧度，被斩下了一大截。

还没来得及反应，新的痛楚很快叠加在最初被施加的痛楚之上，一次又一次。眼底，是数块沾染着鲜血的角质鳞片，那些同样是与血肉相连的东西，就这样被一点点割了下来。

对方并不准备简单的放过自己，胸口后背，以及腿根的鳞片都被以撕扯和割的方式弄了下来，一块又一块堆叠在他的一侧，散发着新鲜有浓烈的血腥气。冰凉的触感不断的划过，伴随而来的是如同四处炸裂开的疼痛。汗水一滴一滴从额头滚落，他惨呼着，喘息着。

好痛！好痛啊——

神经颤动着，痉挛着。这种远超手脚骨头折断的剧痛，让他几乎想要在地上发狂的打滚，可是偏偏他什么也做不了。

也许是过于激烈的疼痛使得神志也有些不清了，视线变得模模糊糊，他绝望的闭上了眼。

“我恨你！知道吗，骑士被你害死的那天，我的痛苦和悲伤远远超过你现在所遭受的一切！”啊，施暴的原来那是他曾经的队友，那个原本看起来娇俏可爱的拉拉菲尔女孩，“如果不是你，我最喜欢的骑士哥哥怎么会死！”

“说起来，这家伙你们打算这么处理？”隐约的，他听到了另两个队友的谈话。

“明明已经赶出了队伍，他却还总跟着我们说着要赎罪什么的……被这样的恶魔跟着，我们很难补充到新的队友。骑士的死已经让人够头疼的了。还是交给拉拉菲尔处理掉吧，毕竟骑士生前是她最喜欢的人啊，也算是复仇了。”

“也是，就算是再强的恢复能力，四肢都被我们打断了的话，什么也做不了吧，何况这里又是荒郊野外……”说话声音伴随着远去的脚步声，越来越轻。

“我不会杀你的，恶魔。你就在这里等着夜晚降临吧！看着自己一点点被魔兽生吞活剥，带着悔恨下地狱去吧！”不知过了多久，身体有一种切成了无数碎片的错觉，满手鲜血的拉拉菲尔似乎有些不耐烦了，她并没有杀死他，恶狠狠的踢了他几脚以后，她转身离开再没有回来。

雪地之上，只有仰面躺着他。头顶那一片灰色的天空飘起了雪花，一簇又一簇。伤口还在淌血，像灼烧一般的痛楚已经变得麻木。冰凉的雪花落在了他的眼中。本能的，他眨了眨眼睛，那是冰冷湿润的感觉。

最后还是什么都没做好，我……真糟糕。

白魔法无法像别的同行一样得心应手，就连最简单的治疗之术也手忙脚乱……可就在那个时候，骑士出现在了他的面前。

“没问题，毕竟你只是个新人白魔法师嘛！魔法这种，多多熟练就好了！”如此安慰着的人，最后却因为他那糟糕的法术而死去了，仅仅只差了一点点。

“我说了，这并不是……你的错，所以……不要灰心啊。”骑士临死前的还冲他鼓励似的笑了笑。然而这是生命啊！从他手里流逝的是一条活生生的人命。

我杀了人……所以，即使被并不十分熟悉的队友憎恨，也是情理之中吧？

这些原本就是我的错，我想要赎罪，却不知道如何做起。如果被你们杀了，这样一来我也能就此解脱了吧？

填充眼底的依然只有无尽飘落的雪花，渐渐的眼前已经变成了一片白色。

很快所有一切都会被掩埋吧，一切都结束了，就如这雪的颜色，清洁纯净。

宛若烟雾的白色很快被一片漆黑所取代。

平稳安逸。

末了，我并没有死，我偏偏还活着。这样的我该如何赎罪？

温热的布料擦拭着他的眼角，脸颊。

“昏迷了七天，却总是在流泪。”那人叹息着自言自语。

布料离去带来的丝丝凉意让他慢慢的清醒，只是眼皮依然沉重的睁不开。

温热的感觉蔓延到脖子以下，那块带着湿气的布料正被人抓手里，仔细的一点点擦拭着他的身体。轻微的刺痛传来，大概是碰触到才结痂不久的伤口了吧。

时间会抹平一切，悲伤，喜悦，最后全部会被遗忘，即使当时痛彻心扉，早晚却会像这些被切掉的角质又变回原来的样子。

微微发热的布料缓缓的拭过每一处创口，就如同爱抚的唇瓣亲吻一般，并没有丝毫情欲的气息的抚摸，却莫名的唤醒了体内沉睡的某种东西——已经想不起来有多久没有满足过生理上的需要，他用有些迷糊的头脑回想着，大概上一次还是加入骑士队伍之前的晚上。想不起来对方是谁，只记得交缠着一起的肉体，散发着惊人的温度，就如此刻——同样的热量被只是简单的摩挲所唤醒。

明明屋内不冷也不热，身体却无法抑制热量的散发。汗水越来越多，甚至开始从脸颊滑进了他的唇齿之间，一股夹杂着淡淡的血腥的咸涩。

四肢依然像不属于自己的一般无法动弹，奔走于周身的血液迅速汇集到了腹部之下——某部分的变化定然已被一览无余，无奈之下他只能尴尬的继续假装沉睡的样子。

好热，就连吸进去的空气也变得那么灼热。他尝试着动了下身体，却依然只有头可以转动，四肢只要稍微挪动一点点，就是一阵钻心剧烈的疼痛。

“别动，虽然你的自愈速度异于常人，但骨头还并未长好。随便乱动的话，可是会再次骨折哟。”男人的语气如同哄孩子一般，随后，手直截了当的握住了他那双腿之间那躁动的部分之上。

“呜……”冷不防被骨节分明的手掌箍住的触感让他倒抽了一口气，这下再也无法分散注意力了，与意志相违背，那个部分直率的涨大了几分，鼓励着手掌的主人给予给多的爱抚。然而知道他想要什么的手指，却有些恶劣的抵住了顶端。拇指摩挲着铃口的媚肉，湿濡淫靡的声响虽然轻微却很清晰。

“这样做的话并不会疼吧？”眼睛有些睁不开，他敏锐的感觉到男人用手指刮搔着顶端，进而坚硬的指甲直接钻进铃口，并不疼痛，但肉体本能的排斥这种不适，更多更多的液体流了出来。精灵男人并没有打算停手，尖锐的感觉一点一点不断往内深入。那种要被宛若异物侵入到分身内部的不安让他微微的颤抖起来。

住手，不要再往里面去了！

喉头梗住了一样只能发出呜呜的声音，他只听得见自己因为情热而呼吸急促的喘息，那并不像是痛苦的抽气，听起来倒像发情的欢愉的叹息。身体持续高热着，体内的血液连同注意力一口气全部汇聚到了男人手指之间之物上。

“流了好多呢，”男人从喉咙深处发出了低笑，他忽然松开了缠绕在分身上的手指，转身离去。

扑通。

布料落进水里发出轻响，男人伸手捞起了它，水滴不断的顺着指隙，滴滴答答的落回盆里，他似乎不打算再碰躺在桌上的敖龙，甚至对那高高挺起的部分也不再看一眼，只是专心的拧着布料。

“呼……”

如同忽然从云端一下子坠入了深渊，燃烧的火焰一下此被扑灭大半，但热量却变得更为炽热，得不到抚慰的分身犹如被蚁虫不停的噬咬，无法再假装沉睡的他微微睁开了眼睛，用仅存的意志咬了咬嘴唇。

摸我……终于，忍无可忍的敖龙动了动嘴唇，却怎么也发不出声音。

再多一点点……无论是像刚才一样紧紧的握住放在手掌中把玩还是别的……怎样都好。

那里已经热的受不了了……要……融化了……

仿佛在等待着他发出声音祈求的男人此刻转过了身，并不理会湿濡的分身只是用重新搅干的布料擦着他大腿内外侧的伤。

“求你……”费了半天劲，说出口的话却只有两个字，面上灼烧一样的红，现在并不是羞耻的时候，已经被挑起的欲望急于获得解放，那热量中心的分身顶端源源不断的溢出黏稠的液体，又痒又麻。他所有的注意力都被吸引到了那里，想要解放，想要更多的欢愉。

“恩……求……求你帮我……呜……好热……帮我……”眼角不知道什么时候变得湿漉漉的，被情欲灼烧红的眼睛高热，他断断续续的呻吟着看向精灵。同时精灵男人抬起了头恰巧与他对视，水蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，饶有兴致的看着他。

啊，哭了。原来这种整天板着面孔的雄性敖龙是这样流泪的。

视线不再是一片模模糊糊的影像，清晰了起来。头脑一片混乱的他发现自己全身除了四肢缠满了绷带就再没有别的遮挡物——大概是为了方便擦洗，下身不着寸缕。坚挺的部分就算是躺着可以清楚的看到，那膨胀开的茎体顶端上，正不断滴落着白浊淫靡的液体。明明已经没再被抚慰，却没有疲软下来的痕迹。

“听说人在最亢奋的时候往往会说实话，”精灵男人的面孔从一旁凑了过来，嘴角挂着一丝邪恶的浅笑，“你的肉体很强壮，伤势虽然严重，恢复力也异于常人，但有些事，我还是想听你亲口证实，当然在这之后……”

男人恶作剧似的弹了弹他那挺硬始终得不到解脱的分身，语调变得异常温柔狎昵。

“会给你想要的奖励哦。”

居然在这种时候停手，可恶！

如果是平时的话，这个男人早就被强行按倒在地上了——敖龙一族并不是纵欲的种族，但只要性欲被挑起，不宣泄就无法解脱，持续的焦躁会令他们发狂。但是现在，手无缚鸡之力的自己只能听眼前精灵的话，咬牙切齿却又无可奈何。

可恶！

“啊恩……你想……问……问什么？”无法擦拭的津液顺着嘴角流淌了下来，他努力的咽了下，然而如火燎一样的喉咙依然干涩。

“名字，敖龙。来自东方的异族，总不至于连名字都没有吧？”男人凑到了他头一侧的角边，轻轻呵着气，随后伸出了舌头舔了一下。传闻敖龙一族用于听力和空间认知作用的角是最孱弱的，果然对方面孔上的病态血色又多了几分，他露出了难耐的表情，呼吸也变得急促了。

“呜……不……”就连脚尖都颤抖的麻痹，令身体想要蜷缩起来，偏偏完全动弹不了。

传闻是恶魔的后代的兽人比想象中的更为敏感呢。男人饶有兴趣的弯了弯嘴唇。

“不用忍耐，这里并没有别人，觉得舒服的话，就叫出来吧，只是问题还是要回答的哦……不然……”精灵男子张开了口，温热，甚至有点烫的舌叶又一次碰触着白色的角，甚至，他张开了口，轻轻的用牙齿啃噬着它，“我就舔到让你哭一整个晚上。”

 

被这样玩弄只是用作听力的器官还是第一次，想要挣脱却又情不自禁的想要更多的战栗让人抓狂，被唤作敖龙的男人再也无法忍受。

“啊……”他压抑着的呻吟还是泄漏了出来，像开闸宣泄的水流再也无法抑制，“呜……不要……咬……不要用牙齿……”

“是吗，可是你更湿了，明明这样做很喜欢吧？”男人戏谑的用指尖戳了戳敖龙股间挺硬的分身，那里就连角质的耻毛也被打湿了一大片，“回答问题就给你更多的快乐，这并不是什么困难的事情吧？”

“辉星……晨曦……之民……”他从牙缝里一个字一个字挤了出来，“住手……呀啊！不要舔那边了！”

无视敖龙的哀求，精灵男人彻底将嘴里的角舔湿，甚至含在口中吮吸了一下，这个自称辉星的男人立刻如筛子一般抖了起来，很快因为牵扯到了四肢的伤口又皱了皱眉头。

“恩，你叫辉星，”得到想要的答案，精灵男人眯起眼睛，“辉星，别抖的太厉害哦，万一挣断了手脚的骨头可就糟糕了。”

名叫辉星的敖龙有些怨恨的看着玩弄着自己的男人，绿如宝石的眼中蒙上了被情欲缠绕的水雾。

“你昏迷的时候，说了很多话。尽管我相信你只是个普通的冒险者，但为了安全考虑有些事情还是要问清楚比较好，”男人用手背轻轻拭去了他额上的汗水，“告诉我，你们为什么急匆匆的赶来库尔扎斯，根据你梦中所说的话，原本你们打算在魔都纳募集新的队友，组成八人小队讨伐更强大的魔物，但为什么忽然停止招募来了这里？最近造访库尔扎斯的冒险者多了好几倍而且好多都是成群结队，我想知道你们的目的。”

“因……因为传闻魔兽贝希摩斯在这一带复活了……我们确实跟着数队冒险者一同前往讨伐，可是……”欲望的火焰稍微辉星黯然的垂下眼睛，“除了牺牲的骑士我们队因为到的晚而幸存了下来，但其他冒险者……”

“其他人怎么了？”

“几乎无人生还。我们……并没有消灭那只巨大的魔兽，如果不是为了高额的赏金，根本不会有那么多人感兴趣……如果不打它的话，骑士也不会死……”他痛苦的闭上眼睛，“但他的死是……的确是我的错。”

精灵男人听完陷入了沉思。

原来如此，难怪最近白云崖附近无名的冒险者尸体增多了十倍——讨伐传闻中的魔兽以此来获得大笔金钱的确是不小的诱惑。然而凡事都有正反两面，只看到报酬却没有看到风险的冒险者们付出的代价是惨痛的。

“因为你的失职导致了深受队友爱戴的骑士死亡，所以他们报复你，将你的手脚折断剥去大部分鳞片，最后还弃置在冰天雪地里。”精灵男人若有所思地说道。

“是……这样的。”尽管这样的事实辉星并不愿意接受，但是，他的队友，那个最相信他的骑士确实已经死了，自己犯下的错无法再弥补。

“所以说，你已经被队友彻底抛弃了啊。”陈述着残酷的事实，精灵男人将有些冰凉的手指凑到了辉星的嘴边，他顺从的张开了嘴，食指和中指很轻松的侵入了温暖湿热的口腔，翻搅着，淫靡的水声响起了。敖龙柔软的舌叶很自然的缠绕住了粗壮的手指，将它的热量与湿气传递了过去。嘴唇无法合拢的，津液又一次从嘴角溢了出来，拖出了长长的透亮的线。

“唔……”奥拉含着手指发出叹息似的低吟。

“很舒服吧？”灵活的手指轻轻摩挲着上颚的粘膜，敖龙男人的身体又一次微微的颤抖，绿色的瞳孔颜色也变得更深。精灵邪邪一笑，水蓝色的眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“辉星，你似乎很擅长做这种事哦，敖龙一族的男人都喜欢被这样对待吗？像这样被填满……”

“呜呜……”被手指侵犯的口腔，说不出话来的辉星只能发出简单的音节。

“这里也湿的好厉害哦，辉星，”男人的手指终于又握住了股间那有些疲软的分身，茎体在被箍住的瞬间又变得坚硬了许多。口中被手指填充玩弄，股间的分身被另一只手所掌握，同时传来的欢愉犹如酷刑，辉星只觉得自己的身体犹如在火上煎烤，又热又酥痒难耐。

敖龙一族的人，对于欲望向来是坦率的，可是这样磨人的等待还是有生以来第一次，仿佛是为了告诉他，每一丝快感都是由精灵男人所掌控，这是属于他所独有——

始终无法宣泄的分身，被填充满横流津液的双唇，都是属于眼前这个人的。

所以，每每即将达到至高点，男人就松开手，让他的欲望一点点消退，紧接着又点燃更多更炽热的火焰。也许是重伤未愈的关系，虽然想索求更多但疲倦已经一点点的侵蚀着辉星的意识。大概是看出了他的疲倦，男人这次没再戏弄他，加快了手上套弄的速度。

“唔……恩！”一口气倒流回来的强烈刺激让他微微仰起了喉头，身体僵硬了，汗也越流越多，胸口剧烈的起伏着——

积蓄在股间的热量终于得到了释放，那种让人想要尖叫的快感在男人的手里爆发了，一次又一次。比之前溢出更多更黏稠的液体冲了出来，一下子弄脏了男人整个手掌，更多的则从指隙渗出，一滴滴的从依然挺硬的分身上流淌而下。股间一下变得湿漉漉的，潮湿温热。

射完精之后的头脑短暂的空白很快被尴尬取代，虽说奥拉一族向来遵从自然并不排斥抚慰和快感，但被才认识不久的人仅仅用手就玩弄到高潮，还是有些说不出的奇怪。

“看起来积了好多呢，”精灵男人低低的笑着将沾满了黏稠液体的手在他面前晃了晃，几滴温热的液体落在了他的脸上，“我还是第一次抚慰敖龙，似乎并没有被讨厌呢。”

他舔了舔手掌。

“啊，连味道也很不同，并不是治疗药水的味道，而是丁香花的香味……”

听了这种关于自己体液味道的直白评论，就算是脸皮再厚也招架不住。辉星只觉得脸上又一次烧了起来。尽管这个精灵男人救了自己，甚至还因为自己的伤势严重而落泪，但这时而正经，时而放荡的面孔切换的太快了吧！

“还有这强壮的肉体！结实又弧线优美！发出那种声音的时候也好棒！好期待你恢复之后，能和我秉烛夜谈一次！”越说越亢奋的精灵男人，水蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“你也很喜欢我的手指吧？”

“……”不知道该说什么才好的辉星只能默默叹了口气。

我似乎被一个相当奇怪的家伙救了呢。

“哦，对了，我是奥尔什方，”精灵说着凑到敖龙男人面前，用嘴唇吻了吻他的额头，“折腾了这么久，你一定累了呢！”

自称奥尔什方的精灵并没有注意到辉星额头上若隐若现的青筋。

什么折腾这么久，明明是我这个重症伤患被你玩的快累死了！

“我很喜欢你。所以，”角的一侧，精灵压低了声音倾吐出肉麻而直白台词，“快点好起来，让我疼爱你，辉星。”

这种低劣简单的泡妞手段居然用在一个男人身上，实在是太不要脸了！然而这样的话和刚才的事情联系在一起，不由让敖龙打了个哆嗦。

也许是刚才说的话有些多了的原因，虽然很想破口大骂，偏偏喉咙像火烧一样又干又痛。。他只能默默的咽下了仅有的一点口水——在对方看来一定是因为期待得不得了而涨红脸咽唾沫的表情。

看着敖龙男人绿色的眼睛里满是愤懑却一句话也说不出来，奥尔什方强忍着笑意，转过了脸看着壁炉里摇曳的火苗，木柴燃烧发出了噼啪的轻响。

等待了这么久，命中注定之人真的出现了呢——原来是这样一位相貌奇异的冒险者啊。

他动了动嘴唇，用背后的人听不见的声音说着。

真是太好了。


	2. 2

玻璃窗已经被雪糊住了大半，只能从部分尚未被雪花掩埋的地方看到，灰白的天空之上此刻正飘着鹅毛大雪。

雪落无声，唯有寒风发出了呜呜的低吟，盘绕在城寨的上空许久，转而离去。

辉星怔怔地看着窗户上奇形怪状的冰凌出着神——

这种天气的话，以往都是在雪地里狩猎的最好时机——躁动的魔物只有在风雪交加的时候才会有片刻的松懈。骑士总会在这个时候带着五人小队外出。

在喝下烈酒之后，腹中的就如点燃了一团火焰，让整个人在这寒冷的气候之中散发着热量与活力。每个人的脸都是染上一层淡淡的红晕的——尤其领头的骑士，清秀纤细的面孔上深绿色的竖瞳总在这个时候有一种熠熠生辉的感觉。个头不高，给人以娇小之感的骑士是猫魅男性。作为骑士而言要护住队友，冲着最前面，这样的小个子给人感觉并不十分靠谱。但就是这样的小个子，总是保护着全队人的安全，从未出过问题。

“走，伙伴们，收赏金的时候到了哟。”骑士总是眨了眨绿的发蓝的眼睛，兴高采烈的这么说着。于是他们动身离开，临时歇脚的篝火堆的热气很快感受不到，变成了冰冷刺骨的清冷之气。大雪漫漫，他们骑着陆行鸟跟随骑士寻找目标魔物。

半天之后的战利品总是满载而归。除了肉之类的让所有人饱餐一顿，悬赏魔物的报酬也让每个人都得到了一笔不菲的赏金。

猫魅男人是他们的偶像，最信赖的骑士，最出色的猎手。而与相对的是，辉星，五人小队里唯一的白魔法师却从没有被骑士之外的人看好过的白魔法师，就连最简单的治疗术也经常用的磕磕绊绊辉星，一直被队友抱怨着。他生涩的手法，总让原本可以即时愈合的伤口变得严重，往往一场魔物狩猎战打完，每个人的身上或多或少都会有没有被治愈的伤口，这其中最严重的就是猫魅骑士。尽管他总是笑着安慰着辉星，自己用低阶的治疗术加速了伤口愈合的程度，但往往总是旧伤未愈，又添新伤。偶然看到他卸下盔甲，后背之上尽是累累伤痕。

“抱歉……我……”每每要说道歉的话语，手指便挡住了他的唇边，因为长期握剑，手指上的老茧摩擦着嘴唇，粗糙微微有点疼。

“不准说对不起哦，”骑士调皮的眨了眨眼睛，碧蓝色的眼睛神采奕奕，“毕竟你这个新人是我拉进队的嘛！如果总是道歉的话，就变成是我的过错啦！多多练习你也会变成最强的白魔法师的，完全不用担心！”

“可是你的伤……”辉星还想继续说，手指指尖撤除了，取而代之的是柔软温热的嘴唇。

？！

他吃惊的没来得及合上嘴，冷不防带着湿气与更加灼热有力的舌叶侵入了进来。越过齿列的舌叶舔舐着上颚，引得他浑身一震，又痒又舒服的快感忠实的传达给了大脑，很快的扩散开。

好痒，但是好舒服……本能的扭了下脖子，两侧的角角尖却不小心戳到了对方，划出了一道血痕。

骑士并没有就此松口，相反更用力的吮吸起来，舌叶被缠绕在了一起，不知道是谁的津液混合在一起，缓缓的从嘴角溢出。猫魅男人的呼吸急促了起来。抓住辉星肩膀的手也无意识的用了力，按得他隐隐生疼。

肺部的空气，在不停的吮吸和翻搅舌叶的纠缠中被一点点的挤压了出来，身体内部的火焰一点一点被挑起。明明置身在冰天雪地，却如饮了烈酒一般热了起来。彼此呼出的气息，变成了水雾，附着在了嘴唇外，湿漉漉的。

快……没法呼吸了……

辉星的身体变得无比僵硬，想要挣扎却又不敢动弹——只要一晃动脑袋，那两只角就会戳伤对方。

吻得尽兴的猫魅男人松开了他的嘴唇，转而舔了舔戳伤他的的角。敖龙头部用作听力和感知的角密布神经，也是异常脆弱和敏感的地方。

“啊……”低呼很自然的从辉星的嘴里溢出。

猫魅男人笑了，明亮俏皮，只是挂着津液水渍渍的红色双唇，说不出的妖艳。

“辉星的味道真甜啊，让人忍不住想要吃更多更多呢。”接近撒娇似的喃呢着，他将一条腿挤进比他高了好几个头的敖龙双腿之间，环住了敖龙的头，将他的脑袋压的更低。

“让我吃掉你，好不好？”诱惑着用膝盖轻轻顶着敖龙那微微有点发硬的股间之物。就在这个时候——

哐当。

金属掉落的声音，让两个人为之一怔。

“你……你们……”小小的拉拉菲尔女孩睁大了眼睛，面色惨白，落在她的脚边是一块崭新蹭亮的盾牌，“骗人……怎么会这样！”

女孩的脸很快流露出了悲伤，眼泪夺眶而出。她一句话也说不出来，抽泣着转身就走。

后来——

那个血腥气息浓重的黄昏。拿着利刃一刀又一刀割开，又用手撕扯他的鳞片的女孩饱含着满眼憎恨。

“为什么他在意的是你，明明我认识他比你早，怎么可以，他怎么可以和你这种恶魔在一起！他怎么会被你这种恶心的生物迷恋上！”

就算说道歉的话也已经晚了吧，辉星收起了回忆闭上眼睛。虽然后来并没有过什么，骑士虽然笑着说别在意这种事情——但大概从那个时候开始，队友们对辉星的抱怨越来越多。可能拉拉菲尔女孩早就把自己看到的事情告诉了所有人。现在想起来，这一切从那个时候开始就注定着会变成一场噩梦，如果没有那个缠绵而甜美的吻。

不，从一开始就已经错了。

最初的他并不是没有看懂骑士眼底的渴望，原本拉他入队的时候他就可以拒绝——骑士并不是需要什么靠谱的白魔法师，只是想要个能用来取悦自己的肉体而已——男人的身体，就算被插到最深的地方，也一样能获得快感，而且又不会怀孕。说不定骑士也是这么想的。

而对于辉星而言，自己只是个蹩脚的新人，因为什么都不懂，没有伙伴也没有队友又不擅长交流，所以——

无论怎样，只要被人需要就好了！不管是出于哪一种目的，我……我只是想要变得更强啊……就算错了，我也只是想变得更强，更何况，在变强之后就能很轻松的选择属于自己的道路了吧？

如此想着，辉星甚至不曾打算推开那双仅仅只是带着欲望的双手……明明不过是彼此互相利用而已。可是，后来到了最后，骑士那温柔却带着悲伤表情又是什么呢？

不过是一时兴起找来的玩具，说不定哪天就扔在某个角落——

“别哭啊，这并不是你一个人的错……”虽然说着安慰的话，骑士最后那绝望的眼神这辈子都无法忘记。朝夕相对之间，就算是玩具，也是队伍里唯一的白魔法师，他还是被队友寄与了希望吧？

明明想要变强的他却无论如何也做不好。

最后，全部的希望都落空变成了泡沫，变成了队友真实的死亡。

嘴里满是苦涩而无奈。

空荡荡的房间里只有辉星一人呆坐在桌上，缠绕满绷带的四肢隐隐作痛，断骨已经长好，但许久不动关节已经变得不是那么灵活了，想动也只能慢慢的挪动。一时间喉咙哽塞着，想要放声大哭却什么声音都没发出，他抱住了肩膀蜷缩成了一团，眼泪很快模糊了视线，一滴又一滴顺着面颊流淌了下来。热量散尽，流淌到脖子的时候已经变得冰凉。

什么都没做好……就算是利用别人也没有得到想要的结果。

嘎——

门轴转动发出了沉闷的声响。

金属盔甲撞击伴随着脚步声由远及近。

“你看起来好像很冷啊，”冰蓝色短发的精灵男人将手里还冒着热气的茶杯递给了他，“这几天暴雪一直没有停，壁炉里的火再怎么烧也就只能到这个热量了，喝杯热茶暖暖吧。”

温热的手落在了他的头顶，脸颊被粗糙的指腹抚摸，奥尔什方很快觉察到了异样。

“你在哭啊，”精灵男人像是对他说话又像是自言自语，“被伙伴抛弃当然会难过，不过已经过去的事实再怎么痛苦也无法挽回。如果想哭的话就哭吧，我并不会嘲笑你的，辉星。”

不，这并不是被抛弃的痛苦，而是一心想要利用别人，最后还因为自己本身差劲而彻底失败的讽刺之苦，想必也只有自己才能明白——

不过自食其果而已。

可笑，可悲。

辉星挫败的垂下了头让自己的脸隐藏在刘海的阴影里，不想让对方看到自己的表情。与他违背意愿的是，那双长满老茧的手却把他的脸抬了起来。来不及擦拭的眼泪就这样在面颊上拖曳出了一道又一道的水渍。这样的表情一定很难看吧，他下意识的闭上眼睛。

潮湿温热的东西擦拭过了他的眼角，睫毛，顺着泪水下流的方向缓缓移了下去，很快唇瓣被撬开了，散发着热量与湿气的东西闯进了口中，与对方的温柔不同的是，有些粗暴翻搅着的舌叶不断的往深处入侵，又麻又让人想吞咽的感觉让辉星情不自禁的咽了下口水。

“睁眼看着我。”精灵男人将舌叶从他嘴里推出后说道，紧接着，又迅速的吻住了他因为微微喘气还张开的口。

精灵男人扭着头，变化着角度大力吮吸着，辉星只觉得舌根隐隐发痛，口中混合着一起的津液被不断的吸走，仿佛要将他当成果实一般，把其中的果汁彻底的吸干才会罢休。彼此呼出的气息喷在了脸上，又热又潮湿，让人觉得呼吸困难。

这让头脑发麻的吻令身体忠实的做出了反应，股间的部分又微微的昂扬了起来——并不是情窦初开的年轻人，明明以前就算是和恋人做这样的事情，也没有这样疯狂过，只是这样一个吻，就有了快感。

（真是丢人……）

“舒服吗，辉星？”奥尔什方终于放开了他的嘴唇，大口大口喘着气的敖龙并没有余力去说话或是羞耻。很快，奥尔什方的手抚上了他被布料顶起来已经有点潮湿的部分之上。

“只是吻就有感觉了，你……真可爱啊。”刻意绕过了顶端，手指隔着布料捏了捏茎体下的宝珠，顿时，顶起的部分，布料的颜色又深了一些。

（才不是这样，是很久没做了的关系而已！）这种解释和掩饰又有什么区别，完全没有说服力啊。完败的辉星默默在心里叹了口气。

“忘了过去是做不到的，但是至少，你拥有现在，不是吗？”精灵男人微笑着捏了捏变得紧致充血的宝珠，另一只手则抚摸着他散乱的黑发，“谁都过去的阴影，一味徘徊的话，只会把自己堵上死路……毕竟我们都要活着啊。如果实在烦恼的话，那就不要去想了，用你的身体好好感受这样的快乐吧？”

“啊……”加重了力道的手指让布料下的双珠感觉到了一阵疼痛，与之相反的是，辉星昂扬怒张的分身已经高高顶起了布料，沾湿的部分已经能看出顶端的形状。

“果然这样才更有感觉吗？”精灵男人低低的笑了,“辉星喜欢疼一点呀。”

“别捏了……疼……”那部分被大力的揉搓之后不但没有萎缩，相反因为充血而肿胀起来又疼又痒，分身硬的有些疼痛。敖龙的欲望被挑起，若不能得到解放，就会一直肿胀难熬。

（求求你，快摸我……）再无法思考别的事情的辉星抓住了奥尔什方的手腕引导到了自己的分身之上。舌头打结了一般的他说不出话，只能用被欲望所灼烧而发红的眼睛渴求的看着对方。

“辉星似乎很能忍耐疼痛也很擅长隐藏自己哦……”精灵男人水蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，将嘴唇贴在他那只折断的角边轻轻吹着气，“只有热情高涨的时候，你才是最诚实坦率的啊。”

【好可爱啊……虽然用可爱来形容一只雄性兽人并不太适合，但还是让人觉得可爱到想要一口吞掉……】

“呜呜……”只是被舔了一口断角，淫靡的呻吟就溢出了口。身体被高涨的情热鼓动着，微微发抖。精灵男人的手指熟练的捻上了胸口的肉粒，轻轻的旋转着，用指腹摩挲着突起的乳头。

又痒又舒服，辉星高高的挺起了胸部，贪婪的想要更多。

“想要我吸这里吗？”精灵男人没等辉星回答，就将嘴唇凑了上去。乳头被湿漉漉的东西上下拨弄着，越来越尖，而不自觉张开的大腿中间，分身所覆盖的布料已经湿得彻底粘着了分身之上。隔着布，精灵男人上下套弄着。

同时被进攻着两个地方，毛骨悚然的快感来回的在乳头和下身之间流窜，焦灼的快感让白皙的奥龙媚态毕露。

（又沦陷了……就像那次被骑士吻的时候……还有不久前那次……）明明不想做这样的事，为什么只要稍微挑逗一下就会变成这副模样，尤其是在这个精灵男人面前，已经淫荡的没有了任何自尊可言。

（就算你说着喜欢这种情话，其实也不过是想要把我当成玩具吧？）就算说不要也只不过是掩饰，那么就如这个叫奥尔什方的男人所说，干脆沉溺在无法拒绝的快乐之中吧，把所有一切，忧伤也好，泪水也好，统统抛在脑后。

（真的忘得掉吗……）

可是就算怀疑，现在也只能承受。新伤未愈，一切轮不到他拒绝，也没有理由拒绝救命恩人的要求。更何况，他也得到了快感，不是吗？

“辉星？辉星？”男人轻轻拉了拉手中的分身，如同扯了扯狗链一般，“你不专心哦。”

感觉到那部分有点软了下去，男人将脸凑到了那里，隔着湿漉漉的布料，含了进去。

“啊啊啊啊……”分身就算隔着布料也能感受被抚弄，吮吸的强烈触感，一口气回流的快感被唤醒，头脑一下子被高热所填充。没有防备的辉星身体绷紧如蓄势待发的弓，手指无意识的插进了精灵男人的发中，因为压抑反而使得淫靡的喘息变成了听起来有些凄厉的尖叫从口中发出的同时，湿润的布料突然渗出了大量的液体。精灵男人并没有吐出，相反他一点一点将它们吮吸干净。

四肢痉挛在精灵男人口中达到高潮的的辉星大口大口的喘着气。

（最后，理智还是无法战胜欲望，又一次成为了奴隶）他苦笑嘲讽着无用的自己。膨胀的分身已经恢复了原有的柔软，缓缓垂了下去。嘴角还挂着精液的男人对他展露出了心满意足的笑容。

“能让辉星舒服，我真高兴，”他并没有再做进一步的爱抚，只是将嘴唇按着他的额头浅浅的吻了一下，“现在感觉心情平复了一点吗？”

“为什么……不做了？”辉星疑惑不解的看着他——这种时候不应该继续刚才的行为么，将肉块插进身体，只是为了发泄自己的欲望而已。这样简单就放过了他？

没有看明白辉星心思的精灵男人温柔的帮他褪下了湿漉漉的长裤，用干的部分擦拭着射精之后双腿之间的白浊液体。

“你身体还没痊愈，”男人说道，他想了想，很快又露出了一脸奇异的笑容，“我太高兴了，你是说喜欢和我做这种事情吗！好想立刻和你肌肤相亲，但现在还不行。等你彻底恢复了我们可以天天在一起！”

（不过是养肥后再宰杀的牲畜吗……）辉星没再说话，转头看了看被雪糊的严严实实的窗棂。结果还是一样……

“我喜欢你，辉星，”名叫奥尔什方的精灵男人俯在他的角畔说着，“所以才想和你做这样那样的事情，甚至还想和你融为一体。也许你觉得我在说谎，但总有一天你会明白我有多喜欢你。”

（骑士也这么说过……这种话，不过是骗小孩子的吧？）奥尔什方的刘海摩擦着他的脸颊，有点痒。

辉星悄悄捏紧了拳头,一滴眼泪从眼角悄然滚落,他却毫无知觉。


	3. 3

3  
像人偶一样坐着任由奥尔什方清理干净身体，一层又一层的衣物被套上了。辉星定定的看着精灵男人忙碌，忽然给他穿这么多，看样子似乎是打算带他出门。

这种时候会去哪里？

正想着，精灵男人从口袋里掏出一个水晶吊坠递给了他。

“这个是你的重要之物吧，在衣服里找到的时候绳子也已经断了。我把它接好了，现在可以物归原主了。”

“这个不是我的。”

（水晶？为什么会落在我的衣服里？）辉星有些迷惑的摇了摇头。

黑色的丝线之下挂着一小块看起来是某个部分上的水晶，水晶碎片在灯光的投射下泛着蓝幽幽的光泽。辉星情不自禁的用手指想要碰触它，然而指甲刚接触到晶体胸口就是一阵剧痛。

“唔……”辉星下意识的捂住了疼痛的地方。无法抑制的激痛让他不得蜷缩了起来，进而失去了平衡的身体直直的倒在了桌上。想动动不了，所有的注意力都被突如其来的剧痛所吸引，就连支撑身体重新坐起来也无法办到。他说不出话，只是就这样睁着眼睛一动不动的侧躺着。

“你这是怎么啦？！”身边男人焦急的将手按住他肩头，嘴唇颤动发出的声音越来越轻，“振作一点啊，辉星？！”

光，刺眼的白色覆盖眼前的一切，他不得不下意识的闭上了双眼。

强光在短暂的一瞬之后就消失了。他慢慢睁开眼睛，呈现在眼前的场景是灰黄色，就好象置身在谁的回忆里一样——

昏暗的天空，长长的走道。

不远处半跪在地上的男人冷笑着说了声“可恶”，然后他收起了法杖转身便往后跑。男人的身影消失在厚重的门之后——通往门另一头的隐约可见尽头有一艘飞艇停在那里。几个人影正缓缓的向飞艇移动。

不能让他们跑了！一个声音怂恿着他追了上去——

半掩的门被他用力推开了，发出了喑哑的声音。

紧接着，辉星的身后追上了一群陌生的人。在这些人中唯一认识的，就是救下他性命的冰蓝色头发的男子，奥尔什方。

他冲辉星点了点头。

（快追上去，阻止那几个人登上飞艇……）

有个声音悄悄的对他说着。

身体的反应比意识要快了一步，他并没来得及思考就向前跑了起来，奥尔什方紧随其后。

耳后似乎有风声，撕裂了空气的东西尖啸着向辉星的脑后袭来——

所有一切来得那么突然，快到无法做出及时的反应，而就在此时，率先觉察到异常的精灵男人快速的挡在了他的身后——

“危险！”

辉星转过身的时候，耀眼的光之枪已经直直的撞击在了奥尔什方高高举起的盾牌之上。强大的力量侵蚀着金属，快速的融化。终于盾牌无法承受那无名的力量，接受了冲击的部分被刺穿了。

光之枪尖啸着刺入了精灵男人的前胸。

！！

可是此刻，辉星手里的法杖却沉重的无法举起——

只要一下下就好了，只要使用出“天赐”就可以平安无事了。他拼命的用双手握紧法杖，却怎么也无法用出治愈之力——

一切就好像如同那个时候，骑士受到了魔物的致命一击命垂一线的时候，自己也全然不知所措。

头脑一片空白。什么都做不了，只能怔怔的看着，错过时机的话，做什么也无济于事。

不！不要！

辉星动着嘴唇却什么声音都发不出来。

哐当。

金属制成的法杖落在了地上。与此同时，精灵男人也倒在了他的脚下。鲜血从男人的嘴里溢出，那是刺眼的红色。

曾经在那个血腥浓重的傍晚，猫魅骑士也是这样躺在他脚下的。口中喷出的鲜血飞溅了他一脸，温热的腥味至今无法忘却。

“这……不是你的错啊……你没事就好……”

“辉星……不是你的错啊……”

明明是不同的人，说出的话却似曾相识的话。就连勉强露出的笑容也是几乎一模一样，忧伤却又拼命想要安抚他似的弯着嘴角。

不对……不是的，不是这样的！

骤然，悔恨，绝望一并填满了胸口——

就连眼泪也无法落下的辉星就这样跪倒在地上，仰天悲鸣着。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

为什么举不起法杖？！明明只差一点点……只差一点点啊！

明明只要一下就可以改变结局，为什么又会重复这样的错误？！

眼角，鼻子，口中，耳朵一股热流不断的涌出，入眼的，是一片猩红。

（到了最后，我还是一样的无用。）

（这样没用的白魔法师，死了算了！）

（哟，这种拖后腿的白魔，真是个大麻烦啊！）

（死吧，去死吧！下地狱吧，恶魔！）

眩晕之中，尖锐的嘲笑声，斥责声充斥耳际。

停止吧！停止这样的声音！求求你们不要在说了！

静。

刹那间，眼前的一切凝固了。很快世界又回归到了浓重的黑暗之中，静谧沉稳。黑暗淡却，眼前变成了奥尔什方焦急的面孔。

“辉星？你快醒醒啊！”禁锢的感觉让辉星觉察到自己正在这个男人的怀里。并不十分宽阔的肩膀，却很有力。仿佛是为了让他镇定下来，精灵男人轻轻拍打着他的后背。

辉星大口喘着气，冷汗止不住的从额头滴落——那样的幻影，真实的如同曾经发生过的记忆，并不像寻常的梦境。但如果不是梦境，明明已经死去的奥尔什方如今正活生生的站在自己的面前。若不是过去，那会是未来吗？

怎么可能。

（我只是一个普通的人而已，怎么会有那种力量。）

“原来，你是光之冒险者啊，”奥尔什方蓝色的眼瞳微微的眯起，他将水晶放在了辉星的手掌中，“听说只有光之冒险者才对这种水晶碎片起反应呢！虽然你说水晶不是你的，但现在开始你要收好它才是。”

“光之水……晶？”辉星重复了一遍男人的话低下头，并没有什么特别的水晶碎片在手心里泛着微光，与普通晶体一样冰冷坚硬。

“是的，我见过很多携带这种水晶的冒险者。有了它的守护，你定然会变得更加强大！所以不要总是说什么都做不到之类的话啦！你昏迷的时候总在说种令人沮丧的话呢！”奥尔什方给了他一个安慰的笑容，吻了吻他被汗水沾湿的额头。

“可是……”可是，我却看到了你因我而死的幻影。想说的话到了嘴边最后辉星还是将它咽了下去，“我还是不太明白。”

“既然是想不明白的事情，那就不去想如何？”温暖的手掌落在他的肩头，冰蓝色刘海的男人淡淡一笑，“辉星，不要用逝去的错误一遍又一遍的惩罚自己啊，你比你自己想象的要强大啊。”

（逝去的错误吗？已经犯下的过错，无论如何弥补，也还是存在的吧？）

辉星苦笑了一下，就算刻意遗忘也无法从那个死亡噩梦里解脱出来，罪孽就是罪孽，就算洗干净双手指尖也依然会有血腥的气息残留，但对方水蓝色的眼睛却真诚而充满了关心。这样的眼神真是让人怀念的温暖啊。明明不是同一个人，眼神却出奇的相似。

“谢谢你，奥尔什方。”不管怎么说，感谢的话还是需要的，何况精灵男人是真心想要安慰他。

门口传来了敲门声，有人在门外说话。

“冒昧打搅了，奥尔什方大人。请问那几个冒险者到底要如何安置，他们已经在接待室里坐了三个小时了。您原本说要让他们在这边安置，但……”声音欲言又止，“总这样等下去也……”

“我知道了，这就带辉星离开。之后你们收拾下这里把他们都安排在这里歇息吧，”奥尔什方打断了来人的话，转过头对辉星说，“今天这里来了几个十分重要的客人，我打算让他们在这里休息，只能委屈你换一个地方了。不过不用担心，那边我已经派人收拾整洁了，只是不是单间，你会和好几个养伤的伤兵暂时住一起，没问题吧？”

“没有，”辉星简短的回答了奥尔什方的话，“我并不介意住在哪里。”

“安心吧，等这场混乱平息，你就可以一直住我的房间了。”精灵男人给了他一个暧昧的笑容，伸手要去搀扶他。

“我自己可以走。”辉星没有伸手，只是慢慢的从被当成临时床铺的桌子上挪了下来。伤愈之后关节还是隐隐的疼痛无力，就算是简单的走路也很难持久。可是，辉星并不想要搀扶，就这样扶着桌子慢慢的往前走。然而离开了桌子的支撑，双腿就开始发抖。

竟然已经变成了这样。辉星强忍着想要再走几步——很快就到门口，只要一点点。然而膝盖一弯，身体已经失去了重心。以为自己会重重的摔倒在地上，但事实上他只是撞击在了有些冰凉的甲胄之上。比他抢先一步站在面前的精灵男人，支撑住了他。

“真是看不下去啦，不要勉强自己啊，笨蛋。”说罢，精灵男人苦笑着托住了他的后背和腿弯，像从雪地里救走他的时候一样横抱了起来。

要维持这种姿势出门的话，简直就是在证明他和这个男人有特别的关系吧？辉星尴尬的想开口拒绝，张嘴迎来的却是对方温热的嘴唇。

门开了，想动动不了的辉星舌叶被精灵男人紧紧的缠绕着。就算想抗议都做不到的辉星只能任由对方肆意吮吸蹂躏。周围的脚步声越来越多，似乎早已经习惯了这样的场景，那些人并没有发出感叹或者议论，只是各自忙碌着各自的事情。幸好因为这样，才缓解了辉星的尴尬。

雪似乎还在不停的下着，不时有雪花落在他们身上，冰冷冷的。周围的影像变化着，终于奥尔什方放开了辉星。还没有止住喘息的辉星被放在了陆行鸟的鸟鞍上，精灵男人跃了上来坐在了他的身后，恰好把他拢在怀里。

风在仅存的角畔尖啸着，和以前并没有什么变化，只是像这样被人搂着一同骑着同一只陆行鸟还是第一次。

被人抱着的感觉，被人需要的感觉，真好。

陆行鸟开始行进颠簸的时候，被吻的有些窒息还有没头脑清醒的辉星只是本能的抓紧了缰绳，闭上了眼睛。


	4. 4

就算穿的再多，无孔不入的寒冷还是钻进了衣衫之中，一丝一丝侵入毛孔。敖龙所生存的地方并没有这样的严冬，虽然曾经跟着队友们东奔西走做着狩猎的任务，但辉星还是十分不喜欢这片冰雪，当然比天气更严酷冰冷的，是他的心。

为了利用骑士，心甘情愿被当成泄欲的对象，整天忍受着队友的鄙夷之色，以及最终的伤害——若心未能被寒冰覆盖，又如何能承受着这些？不需要了，为了变成真正出色的白魔法师，就算是出卖灵魂他也愿意。骨断筋折的他被遗弃在冰雪之中，眼看就要死去，明明心中已经抱着一死的愿望，为什么还是那么不甘心？

（我不想就这样终结。）

（所以谁都好，只要有人路过，只要有人来……救救我就好。）

一旦决心活下去，不过是新一轮的恶性循环。背后环抱着自己的这个人救了他，甚至并没有像别人一样，在知晓他那些不堪的往事之后露出轻蔑的神色。是……为什么呢？

甚至他还说“我喜欢你”。但，已经谁都不想相信了。

辉星苦笑着将额头靠在陆行鸟的包裹着鸟甲的脖子之上，眼底依然是不断飘扬的雪花。

“再忍耐一小会，这样冷又颠簸，伤口一定又开始疼了吧？”箍住辉星的手臂紧了紧，吹在角畔的气息是温热的，“若不是有非做不可的事情要办，真不想这样。”

“不，我没事。”如此说着，已经愈合的伤口却开始隐隐灼热了起来。有什么沉睡在体内的东西被唤醒了，伴随着身体各处创口的微微疼痛，上下颠簸所带来的摩擦令衣料完全覆盖住的地方有了一丝快感。身后的精灵男人似乎觉察到了辉星的僵硬，男人以为他是因为寒冷而不适的缘故，于是更加用力的抱紧了他。隔着衣物并不能感知温暖，唯有角畔的呼吸声异常清晰。

辉星很清楚的记得那吐息着湿热气息的双唇碰触自己的角所带来的欢愉。敖龙用作听力的角本就非常敏感，但只是简单的吮吸角就能让身体变得麻痹酸软这样的体验还是第二次。那种难以抑制的快感紧密的连接着股间的部分，这让辉星深深的感觉到了挫败。若是对方知道了这样的弱点，说不定就能以此相挟，索取更多想要的东西——

只是，现在的我还有什么？除了身体，已经什么都没有了。或许这个初次见面就说着喜欢的人，也仅仅只是想要这具身体而已。

“辉星？？我在说话，你听见了吗？”角畔的热气如舌叶缠绕一般舔舐而过，他下意识的打了个哆嗦。

“不……”身体颤抖着摇摇欲坠，厚重粗劣的衣料摩擦着皮肤，却让那种焦灼直上的热量从胯下开始延展。就连胸前原本不过是无用突起也变得敏感起来。

“你不舒服了吗？”男人紧了紧陆行鸟的缰绳，更加用力的环住了他。可是就像是故意一般，那喷吐着热气的双唇越贴越近。

“……”

好热。

明明四肢已经因为不断灌入的寒风冻得生疼，突然却有了高热灼烧的刺痛感。蔓延而上的炽热感让呼吸也变得急促起来。陆行鸟依然颠簸前行，若有似无的摩擦已让辉星起了反应。

想要有人抚慰双腿之间逐渐鼓涨的坚硬——

想要得到释放——

想要释放之后那让人眩晕的快感——

 

“呜……”努力压抑着因为欲望而呼之欲出的呻吟，辉星大口的喘息着，试图掩盖不断上涌的快感所带来的渴望。

（我，怎么会变成这样。）

早就过了对本能的交配欲望所支配的年龄，仅仅接受了几次身后精灵男人的安慰就变成了这副模样，实在是让人困惑。辉星默默的在心里叹了口气。

也许是压抑太久导致的吧——

也许是从那个充斥着自己的鲜血味道的黄昏，所有一切都沉睡而去，包括本能的渴望。那个时候被丢弃在雪地里，任由积雪慢慢埋葬的自己原本是想死的，可为什么有个声音一直在心里大叫不甘心呢？

——连最简单的治疗术都用不熟练的白魔法师，还是死了算了。

——我那么想帮助你变强，这么久过去了，你却毫无改变。

不断的耻笑声此起彼伏。辉星用力摇了摇头，可是明知是幻觉，却根本消失不掉。

——好甜啊，辉星的味道，好甜。

——就算你一无是处，我也想要你，辉星。

那时候，骑士粗糙的手指留恋于喉结，胸口的触感那么清晰。麻痹了身体一般的快感让人无法动弹。紧接着，眼底变成了满掌的鲜血。

——不是……你的错。辉星……这不是你的错……是我没能守护你到最后……

（不，不要为我开脱。）

（我是个什么都做不好的白魔法师，就连唯一说需要我的骑士都没有救回来。是我杀了一直喜欢我的人。）

如逐渐高涨的火焰，呼吸急促的辉星眼底慢慢的湿濡了。眼泪流了出来，却很快在冰冷的空气里凝结成了冰晶，悬挂在下巴的角质层上。

欲望，绝望搅拌在一起，变成了另一种难以形容的感觉。

“你这是怎么啦，辉星。”陆行鸟突然停了下来，身后的男人关切的声音响了起来。一双有力的大手强行将辉星的身体半转了去，使他面对男人。

辉星偏过头，想将表情隐没在黑色的刘海里。但男人并没有允许他低下头，冰冷粗劣的皮革手摩擦着下巴，微微的发痛。

“请别看我。”无法动弹的辉星垂下了眼帘。

“别说话。”眼前的男人如此说着，柔软温热的触感不由分说的堵住了他的双唇。唇齿之间的热量互相传递着，交叠着。明明不是恋人，却接吻那么自然。自然到仿佛这一切都理所当然。舌叶又一次入侵口腔探索着上颚，辉星本能的想要撤退，但男人却更加用力的前倾。

原本不断上涌的热量伴随着酥麻的甘美让辉星的身体变得僵硬了起来。

（不，不应该是这样的。）有个声音轻轻的说着。

迎合着精灵男人动作的身体变得越来越灼热，辉星的内心却变得越来越一片冰冷。脑袋尽管变得渐渐意识模糊，那种抽痛来回拉扯神经的痛楚却一刻也未消失。

“呃……奥尔什方……”终于在快要窒息的时候，精灵男人放开了他，气息纷乱的让人痛苦，紧绷的身体蓄势待发，被彻底唤醒快感占据了辉星大半个头脑。

“不行……呜……”当略带微凉的手指钻入双腿之间，抵达早已坚挺湿濡一片的时候，声音再也无法抑制从口中溢出。想要抵抗的力量也流逝殆尽。敏感的尖端被粘腻的搓揉着，发出淫靡的声音。已经不知该何种面目面对身后的男人，辉星放弃了挣扎，将身体慢慢的向身前的陆行鸟倾倒，仅存的力气只能维持着身体的平衡而已。

“呜……住手，已经……”茎体被有规律的摩擦着，辉星说不出话，紧握着陆行鸟的疆绳喉头抽动着。

三番五次接近临界点。熟捻雄性快感的手指巧妙的缠绕着蓄势待发的茎体，伴随着疼痛的快乐让辉星几乎有些恍惚。

“喜欢吗，辉星？”轻轻角畔呵着气的精灵男人，声音里带着说不出的甜蜜和温柔，“想要高潮吗？”

“不要……这样……啊……”身体内的爆炸，彻底吹飞了理智。眼底是一片雪白，辉星睁大了眼睛，除了白色却什么也看不见了。身体僵硬了，喉头高高的仰起——

释放的欲望沾满了精灵男人的手，让人麻痹的喜悦与舒适爬满了身体。力量从辉星的腰部流失，身体摇摇欲坠。男人伸手拉了他一把，将他搂在了自己的怀里。

“对不起，看见你露出那种哭泣的表情，我就忍不住想让你能快乐一点，只有解放之后你才会露出安心的表情呢。”精灵男人的声音带着一丝愧疚与欢喜，“我喜欢你，辉星，所以我绝对不会伤害你。”

 

我喜欢你。

我绝对不会伤害你。

这话似乎以前骑士也这样说过。可是在这之后却什么都没有了。身体渐渐的平复，辉星眼底划开的水雾又渐渐的凝结了起来，变成了一片晦暗。

××× ×××  
曾经散架的骨节隐隐作痛，尽管精灵男人努力的将辉星用斗篷裹住，但疼痛就像不断钻入身体的冷意，一丝一丝的缠绕着。也许是刚才在陆行鸟上做的事情过于荒谬，此刻辉星只觉得一阵阵疲倦夹杂着困顿。

“别睡着哦，在这种天气里面睡着的话说不定就醒不过来了。”精灵男人拍了拍集聚在敖龙身上的雪花，凑着他的角畔倾吐的热气。

刚刚释放之后快感还没有完全退却的敖龙抖了抖身体，随后却垂下了眼帘。

（如果就这样睡着了，再也醒不过来那就好了。）辉星动了动嘴唇却没有发出声音。

“辉星，你是我救回来的，”精灵男人的唇吻在了奥龙所特有的冰凉而柔软的角上，“我不会让你就这样死掉。”

选择了活下去这条道路必然就会面对无止尽的噩梦，那些自我逃避，自我放弃所施加给他人的伤害，终究会全部反馈给重新活下来的自己身上，这是辉星早就清楚的作为生的代价。

“谢谢，奥尔什方。”很多话堵塞在喉头，辉星费了半天劲才说着这样的一句。

“答应我，就当是为我活下去，好吗？”被叫做奥尔什方的男人以为辉星还沉溺在过去的苦闷之中，他的语气低沉而带着一种祈求，“我不想失去喜欢的人。”

（我这样的人……也有资格被人喜欢吗？）敖龙的眼底弥漫着水气并没有说出话。也许应该试着再相信一次，那些逝去的记忆里的阴影早就变成了碎片，已经不复存在。

正想着，精灵男人跳下了陆行鸟。放慢速度的陆行鸟在他的牵引之下缓步前行至一处被围墙所环绕的建筑。遍地积雪已经没入了脚踝，每一脚踩下总得抬起腿再踩下一脚。守门的军士见是精灵男人，便打开了入口的铁门。而就在此时铁门里面走出了一个猫魅男人。

辉星的呼吸几乎凝滞了——

那个半身缠绕着绷带，连半边脸也蒙在绷带里的猫魅男人不正是因他而死去的骑士吗？

“辉星，好久不见，”猫魅男人举起了手里的酒囊，冲他摇了摇，表情似乎并不意外，“你也来这里啦。”


End file.
